Ginny's new life
by SocratesAngel
Summary: Ginny has a new life with her husband, but what happens to change all of it?
1. Her life

Disclaimer: I only own Mindy Weasley. and Amy Finnigan.  
  
A/N: I was bored so here goes...   
  
  
Ginny got up on Sunday morning. She was now 25 and happily married to a Mr. Seamus Finnigan. She put on her best Sunday dress and went into the next room to wake up Amy. She was sitting up in heer bed looking around.  
"Hi mommy!" said the bright eyed, 3 year old girl.  
"Hello Amy, let's get you dressed I suppose your father is dowmstairs cooking you a big breakfast." Ginny pulled off the girl's winnie the pooh nightie and placed it on the dresser.  
"Do I have to go to church, mommy?" Amy hated church, a month earlier she decided she didn't want to go to church anymore and just wanted to do magic.  
"Yes you do, now let's get on your nice pink dress on."  
"Mommy, I hate my pink dress, can't I wear my blue one?"  
"Your blue one is stained! I don't want people to think that we're poor." The truth was, they were. Ginny always said when she was younger she was never going to make her children grow up the same way she did. Poor. Amy didn't seem to mind it though, she was always happy.  
They walked downstairs to find Seamus baking a cake in the oven, since he was doing it with magic it only took about five minutes.  
"Hi dear, how are you?" Seamus still had the same old Irish accent he always had, but he was no longer clumsy.  
"Great honey." Ginny said with a kiss on the cheek. "Do you have to go back to the ministry later?"  
"Yes dear, I'm sorry I can't spend more time with you and Amy tonight."   
"It's fine maybe tomorrow. Just let me call up Mom and see if she's going to come and see our new house." Ginny and Seamus ha been living in a apartment, but finally got enough money to buy a new house a year ago.  
She walked over to the fireplace and yelled "flierplouse burrow!" and stepped into it and saw the burrow automatically. "Hello Mum?"  
The burrow looked exactly like it did when she left always dusty, but always warm and cozy.  
"Hi Ginny!" Said a ten year old who was just as cheerful and red-headed as Ginny always was, in fact she looked exactly like Ginny at the age. Ginny was glad she wasn't the only Weasley sister now  
"Hello Mindy is Mum here?"  
"In the kitchen cleaning. Do you want to see the new spell I learned?"  
"Sure, I could only do one spell at that age and it was to turn a rug yellow, it wasn't very useful."  
"Oh no that's what I learned to do, only red, I like red." They both laughed.  
"What are you laughing about Mindy, do you have another imaginary friend. Aren't you a little...Ginny there you are I was wondering if you were ever going to come home. How are you?" Mrs. Weasley was still as bright and plump as ever. Ginny was happy to be home, even if it was just for a little while. 


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I only own Mindy Weasley and Amy Finnigan.  
  
Chapter Two: Memories.  
  
Hi Mom!" Ginny said with a smile from her mother.  
"How are things? How's Seamus?" Mrs. Weasley was the best mother in the world, even if two of her sons ran a joke shop down Knockturn Alley.  
A/N: I don't think I need to tell who...  
"Fine, Seamus is fine so is Amy."  
"Oh Amy, what a little cutie. Still not wanting to go to church I suppose?"  
"No I don't even really want to go to church, but Seamus has always gone so I'm going to."  
"Have you heard about Draco at all?"  
  
*Flashback*  
"Draco, I love you." Ginny had tears in her eyes.  
"Ginny, I'm sorry but I don't love you. I did. It was all a big mistake. I can't be with you, Dad would kill me. I'm graduating tomorrow, it wouldn't work!" Draco look down at the sixth year girl, he was a tall, handsome seventh year.  
"Draco, please!" Ginny was sobbing now, he did not comfort her. He simply stood there.  
* End Flashback*  
"Mum, I'm married now, I have been for 3 years. I don't want to know anything about Draco ever again. The only thing I do know is that he ran off with some Elizabeth in his seventh year and dumped me. But, I don't care, I don't love him, not anymore." Ginny knew she did a little in her heart, but she loved Seamus with more power.  
"Do you want to come and see our new house later?" Ginny wanted to end the Draco conversation.  
"Sure dear." Mrs. Weasley was in a good mood, thank god Ginny thought.  
"See you later Mindy."  
Ginny steped back into the fire and went home. She told Seamus about everything. Seamus knew about Draco, he was the one that comforted her after Draco left her. That's when she first loved him.  
  
A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but It will continue please review!!! 


	3. This and That

A/N: Chapter Three is finally up! Yay! I am so bored right now and me and my idiot sister just had a fight, so I shall write. It is what I usually do when I am upset so, here goes.  
  
Ginny got up the next morning and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. Seamus was still asleep next to her in bed. Quietly as to not wake anyone she walked downstairs and apparated to Diagon Alley. She, being a woman, had to shop every now and then. She was going to buy Seamus some used Dress robes, and Amy some new pink children's robes, since they were so cheap.   
She always had loved going to Diagon Alley. Just the excitement of everyone arond her. The smells from the ice-cream shop, and how warm it was from all the people. When she was little she often loved buying a new game or something and sittiing under a tree playing it. Ron would sometimes join her. He was always her favorite big brother. That's probably because he was the closest sibling to her.   
She entered the quidditch shop and asked the worker for some Kenmare Kestrels cards. They were his favorite team. Ireland. Of course they were. It would be his birhday soon. She thought she should get him a gift he'd love. Ginny remembers that how when she was little she would get mad at Seamus because she wanted o be Irish to. Amy was lucky to have such a dad.   
She bumped into a girl about her age. "Sorry, Pardon me."  
"It's alright. Ginny!" The girl had big brown hair, brown eyes and two big front teeth. Hermione.  
"Hermione, how the hell are ya?" Ginny was so surprised she knocked over a display of broomsticks.   
"I'm fine. You?"  
"Fine. Just grabbing Seamus something for his birthday. You?"  
"Getting Ally some new robes." Of course, how could Ginny forget? Hermione had a girl a couple of years older than Amy, named Ally."  
"You and Ally should visit sometime. Seamus would love that."  
"Maybe, but I've got top go. I'm so sorry. I've got to get to work."  
"Okay, I'll write you. See ya!"  
"Bye!" 


End file.
